Porcelain Doll
by bakanoapit
Summary: Sasuke itu seperti boneka, kata Sai, boneka porselain Cina, dia menambahi, boleh dilihat tapi jangan dipegang. Eh? Ah. Diskusi impromptu antara Sai, Sakura, dan Naruto tentang satu Uchiha yang sampai sekarang belum kembali juga. Niatnya sih, NaruSasu.


**Naruto**

**Title:** Porcelain Doll  
**Pairing:** Naruto/Sasuke  
**Word count:** 1k+

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto sensei's. Not mine. Naruto.

**Summary:** Sasuke itu seperti boneka, kata Sai, boneka porselain Cina, dia menambahi, boleh dilihat tapi jangan dipegang. Eh? Ah. Diskusi impromptu antara Sai, Sakura, dan Naruto tentang satu Uchiha yang sampai sekarang masih belum juga kembali ke Konoha. Hint of Naruto/Sasuke.

**a.n:** biasalah, isinya cuma gosip tentang Sasuke Uchiha antara tiga kepribadian di kepala saya—Naruto, Sai, Sakura. Ahahaha. Basically a drabble.

* * *

**Porcelain Doll**

* * *

"Boneka," kata Sai.

Naruto mengerutkan kening, tidak mengerti kenapa teman satu timnya itu tiba-tiba mengatakan satu kata enam huruf—_boneka_—saat Sakura bertanya tentang bagaimana Uchiha Sasuke menurutnya.

"Boneka?"

"Iya. Boneka," cowok pelukis itu mengulang, meletakkan kuasnya di atas gulungan kertas lukis di sebelahnya, "Seperti boneka porselain Cina di kotak kaca. Boleh dilihat, tapi jangan dipegang."

Sakura juga tidak paham, sepertinya. Mulutnya separo terbuka dengan dua alis naik tinggi-tinggi. Naruto tidak menyalahkan cewek pink itu. Maksudnya, siapa sih orang yang mengkaitkan buron ninja-S macam Sasuke itu dengan, uh, _boneka_—porselain, pula—kalau bukan Sai. Ha. Boneka pencabut nyawa, mungkin iya. Tapi boneka porselain Cina?

"Kenapa boneka?" Sakura akhirnya bertanya, "Bagian mana dari Sasuke-kun, coba, yang kau bilang seperti boneka, eh?"

Sai cuma mengangkat bahu, masih dengan senyum palsu di wajahnya, "Kulit putih, rambut gelap, mata hitam besar. Itu cukup jadi alasan untuk menyebutnya boneka. Ah, ya, dan karena kau bilang aku kalau Sasuke mirip denganku dan aku selalu menganggap diriku itu seperti boneka. Jadi, tidak salah, kan, kalau aku bilang dia adalah boneka?"

Pfft. Alasan konyol macam apa itu.

Naruto melempar bekas wadah ramen yang baru habis dilahapnya ke tempat sampah di pojok kamar Sai—ah, meleset. Cowok pirang itu cuma nyengir saat si empunya kamar meliriknya lewat sudut mata, dan buru-buru mengambil ramen baru dari tas pinggangnya. Dia lapar. Sebodo dengan masalah lain. Kalau bukan karena Sakura menyogoknya dengan lima kotak ramen, Naruto tidak bakal mau siang bolong begini mampir ke apartemen Sai. Dia baru selesai melakukan misi tiga hari dua malam di Negara Batu dan yang dia inginkan hanya pulang, tidur, dan tidur lagi sampai besok pagi.

Diskusi—'_Pembicaraan-Tentang-Bagaimana-Sasuke-kun-Di-Mata-Anda_'—impromtu yang barusan diajukan oleh Sakura jelas sudah dia tolak mentah-mentah dari tadi—sekali lagi, kalau bukan karena sogokan ramen dari kunoichi berambut pink itu.

"Boleh dilihat... tapi jangan dipegang?"

Sakura yang angkat bicara bertanya. Pertanyaan yang sama yang baru mau diajukan oleh Naruto.

Pelukis tanpa emosi itu memandang dua rekan satu timnya dengan tatapan tidak mengerti, "Iya," dia menjawab pendek, "Ada yang salah dengan itu?"

"Tentu saja salah!" Naruto langsung menyambar, "Dengar, Sai, kau tidak bisa menyebut seseorang seperti—seperti _boneka_, hanya karena dia punya rambut gelap dan kulit pucat dan mata besar. Mengerti? Apalagi seorang Uchiha. Kau bisa mati kalau dia mendengarnya!"

"Tapi kau bilang Hinata Hyuuga itu seperti boneka," Sai mengerutkan kening, "Sakura juga bilang begitu. Ino juga bilang begitu. Dan orang-orang juga bilang begitu."

Jujur, Naruto tidak tahu ke arah mana pernyataan Sai barusan.

"Memang iya," akhirnya dia berkata singkat. Hinata-chan, pernah sekali Naruto melihatnya dalam balutan kimono berwarna biru, benar-benar seperti boneka Jepang yang hidup.

"Ja, kalau begitu benar, kan? Hinata-sama punya rambut gelap dan kulit putih dan mata besar. Dan kau bilang dia mirip boneka. Sasuke juga sama."

Tatapan horror Sakura nyaris membuat ramen yang baru dia kunyah keluar dari hidung. Tatapan polos Sai tidak membantu. Berada di antara ingin tertawa dan ingin tersedak, Naruto terbatuk. Belum cukup Sai menyamakan Sasuke dengan boneka, sekarang dia membuat garis sama dengan di antara cowok Uchiha itu dan Hinata.

"Sai, kau..." Sakura membuka mulutnya, hanya untuk menutupnya lagi. Kunoichi berambut pink itu menggeleng, "Serius, aku tidak tahu jalan pikiranmu."

Naruto setuju. Pelajaran Sai untuk bisa tahu emosi dan perasaan orang masih panjang, tapi kemampuan Naruto—dan Sakura—untuk bisa memahami emosi dan pikiran cowok tanpa emosi itu masih harus menempuh jalan yang jauh lebih panjang.

"Ada alasan lain kenapa kau bilang dia itu seperti boneka?"

Sai mengangkat bahu, "Karena dia ada di kotak kaca," adalah jawabannya. _Masih tidak membantu, Sai_, Naruto merutuk dalam hati. _Masih tidak membantu_.

"Kotak kaca?"

"Uh-huh," cowok dengan pakaian yang terbuka di bagian perut itu mengangguk, "Boleh dilihat, jangan dipegang," dia mengulang perkataannya di awal, "Dia terlalu sempurna, benar? Dia kuat, dia jenius, dia tampan. Tipe orang yang punya aura 'jangan mendekat dalam radius satu meter', menurut yang kubaca di buku. Apa kalian merasakannya? Ada garis batas yang memisahkan dunia Sasuke dan dunia luar? Yang membuatnya tidak tersentuh? Dan orang lain di luar batas itu hanya bisa melihatnya dari kejauhan? Iya?"

Sumpitan ramen Naruto terhenti. Sasuke Uchiha adalah kesempurnaan, dia lebih dari tahu. Kalau cowok berambut pantat ayam itu tidak bisa menguasai satu jurus saja, dia pasti akan mati-matian berlatih sampai bisa. Nilai akademiknya tidak pernah tidak seratus. Dan Sasuke selalu bisa terlihat seperti seorang _model_ bahkan setelah mereka bertarung habis-habisan dengan wajah Naruto sendiri sudah babak belur tidak berbentuk.

Benar kalau ada yang bilang Sasuke Uchiha itu adalah penyendiri. Lebih dari lima tahun mereka bersama, Naruto tidak pernah bisa menembus benteng pertahanan Uchiha yang satu itu. Sasuke tidak pernah menangis. Sasuke tidak pernah tertawa. Hanya satu dua kali saja dia tersenyum. Dan berbeda dengan Sai—yang memang tidak punya perasaan, Sasuke kenal baik dengan satu emosi: dendam. Oh, ya. Sasuke punya dunianya sendiri. Satu dunia penuh kesempurnaan yang dilandasi dendam, yang tidak bisa dimasuki oleh siapapun selain dia.

Singkat kata, Sai benar. Sasuke Uchiha hanya bisa dilihat dari luar, dan tidak ada yang bisa menyentuhnya.

"Kau benar," Sakura yang angkat suara. Mata hijaunya terarah kosong ke salah satu kanvas milik Sai, dengan lukisan ular berwarna keunguan. Satu-satunya cewek di tim mereka itu mengerutkan kening saat pandangannya kembali ke Sai, "Kau benar, Sai."

Bibir cowok raven itu terangkat, "Tentu saja aku benar."

"Dan porselain?"

"Ya?"

Naruto bisa sedikit memahami pertanyaan Sakura barusan, sepertinya.

Ninja pirang itu berdehem, "Boneka porselain Cina di kotak kaca, ingat? Kau bilang begitu di awal tadi," dia mengingatkan, "Aku dan Sakura-chan bisa paham bagian 'boneka' dan 'kotak kaca' sekarang. Tapi 'porselain'? Kenapa kau bisa mengambil perumpamaan itu untuk Sasuke?"

"Oh. Itu," Sai cuma angkat bahu, sebelum kemudian meraih kembali kuasnya dan menyapukan warna merah terang di atas bentukan warna ungu pada kanvas di hadapannya—entah apa yang sedang dia gambar. Cowok artistik itu melanjutkan menjawab, "Karena aku pernah sekali menyentuh wajah Sasuke saat bertarung dengannya. Dan kulitnya sangat halus. Seperti porselain."

* * *

**owari**

* * *

Udah lama banget gak baca Naruto, jadi maap kalo ada kesalah-salahan fakta dalam fiksi ini yak? Hahaha.

Oh. Dan ya, saya selalu liat Sasuke sebagai boneka, dengan alasan yang sama seperti yang dijabarin sama si Sai. Kkkkk.

RnR? ;D


End file.
